


吾爱有三、烟酒和你

by atiantian



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiantian/pseuds/atiantian





	吾爱有三、烟酒和你

番外二  
吾爱有三，烟、酒和你。

凌晨，蔡程昱没睡实。

隔壁，嘎子哥和大龙哥好像吵架了，杯子摔落的声音明显的像一声炸，蔡程昱在洗手间刷牙时候一惊，差点把牙膏沫子咕噜噜往喉咙里咽。

当事人的气氛，显然也是紧张。

大龙窝在沙发上，手指交叠着，肘关节撑在大腿上，房间里空调暖热，顺毛的刘海几乎遮住眼睛，看不清脸上的表情，只有双颊和耳朵尖尖，显出一点柔软的红。

面前的矮茶几上，散着包烟，打火机塞在烟盒里怯生生露个头。玻璃杯晃着透明的酒液，散着冰凉的气息，把桌子印出一个圆形的水渍。

阿云嘎站在郑云龙面前，脸色显然不豫。他拿起桌边上倒空的rio微醺伏特加果酒，顺手甩到了地毯上。

地毯接住了酒，发出一声闷哼。

大龙抬眼看一眼嘎子，略显心虚的撩了撩头发，微张着嘴，又顿了顿说：

“品牌赞助，昨天那个直播。”他停下来，又补了一句：“这酒就是饮料，没啥度数，不害嗓子也不伤胃。”

阿云嘎的脸色又阴了一分，他弯腰凑近郑云龙，鼻翼微微张合，像只狼巡视领土般，来来回回的又是看，又是闻，把人浑身上下扫了个遍，转而低身拿起那个玻璃杯作势要喝。

薄唇染上玻璃的冰凉，还不等他张口，就有人破了功。

“诶，嘎子你别。”郑云龙迅疾的站起身来握住阿云嘎的手腕。

“不是饮料吗，你不是说这三四度的甜酒不伤胃呀。”阿云嘎就着嘴唇贴在杯口的姿势，抬眼看了看郑云龙，还略显无辜的眨了眨眼睛。

郑云龙被噎了一口，咽了口口水。

其实啊。

他就是因为前两天票价的事情，心情不好，正巧箱子还藏着大飞给他塞的水晶头伏特加，说是瓶子漂亮，尝个趣儿。他捞出来喝了点儿，没有冰块就将就着兑了点小甜酒喝着。

但阿云嘎是不准他喝烈酒的这两天。

他自己也知道，工作强度大，三四月份几乎要马不停蹄的赶来赶去，嗓子已经不太舒服，刚刚病愈的嘎子大概真是怕他也出点儿什么毛病，几乎天天在他耳朵边念叨别抽烟，别喝酒，多运动。

怪就怪他没有详细的预谋，收到嘎子信息说回来了的时候，那漂亮的骷髅水晶伏特加被他着急忙慌顺手扔进马桶水箱里，就剩个杯底的酒还孤零零的躺在矮桌上，来不及毁尸灭迹。

妈的，他郑云龙活到这么大，第一次心虚成这样。

“哐”

玻璃杯被狠狠的往桌上一放，惊的酒液四溅，沾染了阿云嘎的手指。那人抬起手指送到鼻尖嗅了嗅，又在唇间抿了抿，抬头看向郑云龙：

“你倒是挺厉害啊，你家rio能喝出这四十度伏特加的味儿来？”

郑云龙抬手挠挠头，想解释：“嘎子我就是…”

阿云嘎却不听，湿润的手指一把攥住面前人灰色的套头卫衣领口，生生捏出了一个褶来。

距离近的让人无端有些窒闷，大龙能看见嘎子眉头的紧皱，面颊上青色的胡渣，和下颔锋利生硬的线条，直接的扎到心里：

“郑云龙，你这么几年一个人上海白呆了？自己什么情况不知道？”阿云嘎呼出一口气，习惯性的顿了顿：“怪医那会儿你天天熬大夜，喝酒，抽烟，后来去体检多少大大小小的问题你自己没数吗，你听我说，现在这会儿你要病了真的真的要命…”

上海，一个人，白呆了。

郑云龙忽然听不见了。

耳朵嗡嗡作响，面前阿云嘎还在皱着眉数落他。

这句“你这么几年一个人上海白呆了…”落进他的耳朵里，一瞬间无可抑制的，很多画面硬生生的朝他涌来。

冰冷的金属色，插入皮肉，夹出一个染成血红的玻璃碴子。

房间的灯光明亮，皮肉里渗出的血顺着手指尖滴在桌面的纱布上，他不觉得疼，就是觉得累，还得一个人收拾和擦桌子。

他不断不断行走着，孤孤单单，在喝酒欢聚之后，前一刻他笑的见牙不见眼，和一块儿的兄弟姐妹们招手说再见。下一刻他就转身收了笑意，站在路灯下对着暖黄色的灯光傻傻的湿了眼眶。

原来那些热闹，那些短暂的愉悦消失的比风还要迅疾，这一寸微光之下，周围的黑暗与寂静寒冷入骨。

那时候，他无可抑制的想着阿云嘎。

并肩而行的，有人作陪的时光，想一想，都像是偷来的一样宝贵。

孤独那时被硬生生的压下去，郑云龙对自己说一万遍过得挺好，于是就能在阿云嘎面前，说出这句话。

假戏演一万遍，你看吧，还能变成真的。 

只是现在，他过了界，他入了魔，他把阿云嘎拉到了他面前，没想到嘎子回握住他的手，吻过了他冰凉的眼角。

也，攥紧了他的心脏。

那一刻郑云龙从里到外碎成了粉末，他看见自己佯装的快乐和傻逼一瞬间蒸发，鼻头一酸，软弱的、跳动的、毫无防备的另一个自我，就这样，清清白白的送到了阿云嘎面前。

是凡人的献祭，是神灵的眷顾，是他郑云龙的心甘情愿。

带着坚冰的花朵，从内里开始绽放，热气融化冰，火红绽放成烟花。

他还想诉个苦。

为什么非要责怪他呢。

郑云龙的抬手，把阿云嘎拽住他领口的手往旁边用力一挡一推，甩了甩额前的头发：

“离我远点儿。”

嘎子猝不及防的一个踉跄，站定后也有点发火：

“怎么回事儿，我他妈还不能说说你了是吧。”

郑云龙推他一把：“你懂个屁。”

“咚”后背狠狠撞在沙发，脊背上重重的的疼，郑云龙嘴里憋着一句骂，却在抬头的瞬间又咽回了嘴巴里。

阿云嘎的手臂狠狠的压在郑云龙的脖颈，像挣脱不了的铁钳，给后者的呼吸上了锁，一只脚半跪在沙发上，卡在他的双腿中间，眼神凌厉的像是欲来的雷电风雨：“郑云龙，你好好说话不行吗？”

大龙的背贴沙发上借力，一手推拒着嘎子的肘，一手撑着沙发把手，妄图发力进攻，挣脱束缚：“你他妈的现在来管我，早干嘛去了！”

借力一蹬，郑云龙蜷起来的腿蹬在阿云嘎的大腿肉上，把人生生从自己身上踹走，阿云嘎没稳住，小腿撞上茶几，玻璃杯歪倒，一声脆响。

两个人狠狠的瞪着，转而又拽到了一起，像打架一样你推我搡，却又控制着力气不舍得真的下狠手。

“阿云嘎你这个混蛋玩意儿！”

“郑云龙你能不能不要这么自私！”

“滚你丫的！”  
灯光暖热，空调呼救，隔壁心惊，两个人缠在一起你一拳我一脚，光往屁股大腿上揍，打得毫无诚意。

良久。

月光浮动，呼吸声重。

郑云龙和阿云嘎齐刷刷的仰躺在床上，纠缠花费了不少力气，两人的胸口随着某个频率起伏着，房间里回旋着沉重的呼吸声。

手机震动了桌面，玻璃杯滴溜溜的打了个转儿，酒液顺着台角流到地毯上。沉默不断放大着声音，清晰的触手可及。

直到两个人都“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

嘎子抬手捂住了眼睛，只留下嘴角的上扬，和一颤一颤的肩膀。

大龙的脑袋歪向嘎子，笑的像个无牙仔，偶尔冒出一颗尖尖的牙和下唇角有些微妙的碰撞。

笑声突兀的像踏着夜半而来的一曲二重唱，郑云龙也不知道自己在笑什么。

这他妈的也太无聊了，

一言不合就绞缠在一起活像两个十七八岁的男孩子在打架，他们快三十了，看见彼此的时候，竟然一点要成熟的意思都没有。

疲倦也好、脆弱也好，在这一刻忽然消散的毫无痕迹。

“嘎子。”郑云龙歪头，眼角带着一点点闪光的笑，“亲我一口。”

阿云嘎瘪了瘪嘴，朝他扬了扬下巴：“给你能的，你还喝不。”

“不敢了。”

尾音被吃掉，红玫瑰开在嘴角的位置，笑涡里盛着来自大海的风，又缠绕进一股奇异的青草香味。

是谁修长的手指，插进谁柔软的发丝。

是谁把谁的头发扯住，逼迫他扬起头，是谁的脖颈像濒死的天鹅，在猎猎回旋的沉重呼吸声里，喉结被撕咬，白肌肤上开出了玫色的印。

狼王撕开了他的表皮。

咸涩的海面上留下风的嘶吼。

郑云龙的眼角红了。

阿云嘎伏在他的身上，撕咬着他的喉结，他几乎能听到毛细血管破裂的声音，在无望的叫嚣着，他可以推拒，可以用力一踹就把那人从身上踹下去。

但郑云龙没有。

欲望是长出手的镣铐，把他锁在床上，他的手动不了，他的腿动不了，他的一切能动的部分藏在表皮之下，只剩了心脏咚咚作响，喉结上下滑动，被湿润的口腔舔弄，痒和热兜头而来，他的喉咙口里溢出一声带着哭腔的声音。

那声音太珍贵了。阿云嘎抬起眼，舔了舔嘴唇，眸光在发丝的遮掩下，半明半暗，辗转露出一丝兽类的本性。

比假声男高音还要珍贵，还要迷人的声音。

发丝触摸洁白的床，软软的仰躺，毫不设防的身躯。

在亲吻中迷失的，水光潋滟的眼眸。

还有喉结处被撕咬后，泛起的紫红痕迹。

阿云嘎撑起自己的身体，眸光从发丝，扫到眼睛，在嘴唇上停留了一会儿，而后又落到鲜艳的吻痕。

真好看啊。

郑云龙回神，扯过阿云嘎和他交换亲吻，再不闭着眼睛吻他，郑云龙怕自己就要颤抖的失去了模样，他在那人赤裸灼热、仿若实质的目光里失了分寸，从脊椎骨传上来又痒又麻的感觉一遍遍的在折磨他，叫他没了尊严，没了人格，没了矜贵，只剩最本能的渴望，去贴近和占有。

“做吗？”郑云龙的手挂在阿云嘎的脖子上，眼睫毛被动情的热度染得湿润，上下两片唇一碰，颤抖着吐出两个字。

阿云嘎的嘴角一勾，挑眉露出个无奈的表情：“龙哥咱两都这样了，我还能拒绝吗？”

郑云龙才反应过来，他们的下半身贴在一起，几乎是一个硬碰硬的局面。

人真是贪得无厌的生物。

你说那时，他跪着祈愿，要他健康平安，宁愿此生不扰，就已心满意足。  
你说那时，他往前一步，只因再不前进，他的人生海海，就要失去颜色。

谁都是拿着最虔诚的心，求来一段卑微的相爱。

而现在呢。

呵，欲望在热气里蒸腾，爱在横冲直撞里急需一个突破的口径，天神走下场变成最纯粹的凡人，拿肉身的交合诉说一场合时宜的爱情。

你看，性与爱分不开啊，你妄想他们爱，就不要妄想他们不拿赤裸与私密做彼此的交换。

阿云嘎起身，从黑色手提包的最底层，掏出一个花里胡哨的小型化妆包。

拿出润滑剂和套。

郑云龙半躺半坐在床上，看着那个人行云流水早有准备的动作几乎傻了眼，半晌开口就是骂：“我艹你大爷阿云嘎，你还是人吗？”

脏话像是一层脆弱的保护，在郑云龙的深处心底，陡然绽开了一点窃窃而私藏的甜意，他眯起眼睛咬了咬下唇。

原来欲望是彼此的，原来那个人比他还要迫切。还要…行动派一点。

“是不是人你等会儿就知道了。”

狼王露出他的爪牙。

淋浴头蒸腾出热气，浴室不算小，挤进两个一米八几的男人却显得拥挤，阿云嘎的手伸进郑云龙灰色的卫衣里，粗糙的手指从腰线往上摸，指甲轻轻的滑过每一寸皮肤，他的喘息粗重，在亲吻的间隙里还不忘夸奖：“大龙皮肤不错啊，这腰软的。”

郑云龙一口咬上那人的脖子，下了点儿力气，尖牙带来一点压制的疼痛，满脸都是“你他妈的再说骚话老子咬死你”

灰色卫衣扔在地上，缠在一起。一件带猫头图案，一件纯色。

郑云龙跳着扒掉自己的长裤，犹豫了一下把内裤也脱下，抬眼一看阿云嘎在那里叉着手老大爷一样看他表演，上身赤裸下身完好，肌肉的线条轮廓硬朗漂亮，只是最近瘦的厉害。

此刻的郑云龙浑身赤裸、毫不设防。

他站在阿云嘎的面前，被审视着，从头发丝，到脚趾，郑云龙有种错觉，仿佛那人的目光里有一把尺，正在一个刻度，一个刻度的量，量他郑云龙的爱有多么绵长。

沉默了一个瞬间，又像是转瞬一年，阿云嘎攥住郑云龙的手腕把他拉进怀里，脆弱的性器蹭上皮带显然不是什么好的体验，独属于郑云龙羞耻的第一反应就是骂脏话，阿云嘎显然是了解他到骨子里，在那人被热气染红的唇张开之前，用嘴封上里面的脏字儿。

灼热辗转的亲吻，郑云龙的唇被打开，像心被打开一样的温暖，他的舌头接纳来自草原的风暴，炽热而剧烈的，划过每一颗牙齿，绞缠着跌入深渊。

只是，他所不知道的是

那颗他总用来咬下嘴唇的小尖牙，是阿云嘎肖想了无数回的绮梦，想舔过那颗尖牙，在舌尖留下钝痛，想舔过那总被牙齿捕捉的下唇，把它圈进属于自己的天地，沾染自己的味道。

阿云嘎做到了，他看着郑云龙眼眸逐渐失焦，空洞脆弱，像一件易毁的珍贵瓷器，他想方设法护着的那种锐气的珍贵，此刻却勃发出一股不一样的凛冽的欲望来。

他想打碎他。

他要他哭到嘶哑，要他在床上彻底的毁灭，要他浑身上下都染上他阿云嘎的味道，要他多情流转的眼睛里只剩他一个人。

多可怕的欲念。

他会怕吗。

光裸的臀贴到洗手池边缘的时候，郑云龙冻的一激灵，他被阿云嘎紧紧贴着，赤裸的胸膛交叠的地方滚烫的像要烧起来，与之相反的，后背冷的发麻。

冰与火在一瞬间炸开，他仰头微微的从喉咙口泄出一声呜咽，眼角的泪顺着发麻的脸颊悄然滑下，阿云嘎把他扯进淋浴间，暖热的水从头发丝坠落下来，把人兜头盖脸的蒙在水雾里，这个间隙阿云嘎快速的脱掉自己的裤子，性器弹出，直直的蹭上郑云龙的小腹。

打架时候的汗液被热水洗涤干净，郑云龙在雾气里迷离了双眼，他被情欲弄的不生不死，只想再狠绝一点，再前进一步。

在自己回神之前，他弯下了膝盖，半跪在阿云嘎的面前，捧起那人尺寸惊人的性器，轻轻的舔弄。

他幻想过的。

臣服与支配，他选前者，也许是暗恋多少卑微，让他陡然生出了被支配的欲望，此时他跪着，口腔里容纳着那人的性器，一来一回的舔弄，下巴发酸，却不肯停下，直往喉咙口送，眼眶的泪一股一股的泛起来，和水雾混在一起。

阿云嘎难以抑制的喘息出声，太他妈可怕了。

平时慵懒暴躁的郑云龙，在情事上，几乎像一杯毒酒，忽然流露的诚恳和脆弱，忽然而来的跪伏，像是天神落下凡间，像是稀世的珍宝沾染凡尘的土，像是纯美的羔羊主动献祭狼王。

他的手插进郑云龙的头发，安抚一样的轻轻的揉着，那人仿佛感应到什么似的微微抬头，把自己抽离出来，带着一点轻佻的发问：“怎么样嘎子，爽吗？”

阿云嘎笑了，这可不是什么小羊羔，这是世界上最狡猾最聪明的狐。

他歪着头把人扯起来，手指把那人的头发拨到耳后，凑近他鲜艳的耳廓轻轻的说：“给人干口活儿，最好的是郑云龙。”

水雾迷漫、绝美的战争一触即发。

缠抱，亲吻，像两头兽来来回回的撕咬，大龙被嘎子扯出浴室，推到床上，湿漉漉的身躯被白色的被褥包围，头发落在被子上，染出大片深色的水渍。

郑云龙的长手长脚就这么毫无顾忌的大张着，阿云嘎压上来咬他，从嘴唇到脖子，从乳尖到肚脐，舌头在软嫩的皮肉上打转，郑云龙撑起身体，伸手摸上阿云嘎的性器，上下撸动，两个人都喘的不行，郑云龙颤抖着发问：“来吧，我干你还是你干我”

这是个疑问句，落在阿云嘎的耳朵里却不是。

他把郑云龙翻了个面，捞过润滑剂挤在手心，就往那人臀缝里摸，一根手指插入的时候郑云龙小声的哼了哼，阿云嘎笑着耸了耸肩，在他耳边舔过：“龙哥这不都准备好了吗，怎么还问这种问题。”

艹，被发现了。

准备润滑和套子的是他阿云嘎。

事先给自己做过清理的却是他郑云龙。

这场性爱是谁的圈套、是谁的谋划、是谁的推波助澜，是谁的好整以暇，谁知道呢。

郑云龙没回答，把泛红的双颊埋进自己的手臂，翘着臀等着阿云嘎给他扩张，第一次确实是后入的姿势稍微轻松些，就是，显得有点羞耻。

那人却没太给他走神的时间。

三根手指插入的时候，郑云龙能感受到撑开的不适感，软滑的液体随着手指的旋转，和皮肉发出噗嗤的交合声，阿云嘎进的更深。

摸到某个凸起的时候，一声变了调的呻吟从下面这只龙嘴巴里偷跑出来，酸麻的感觉像过电一样从他脑袋里闪过，他的性器又狠狠的抬头，一颤颤的流出液体。

阿云嘎微微的上扬了嘴角，他伏下身体咬大龙的后颈，舔吻那人的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊背的线条又是摸又是掐，性器在门口打着圈徘徊，偶尔往里探一探头，又不真的进入。

郑云龙的眼泪都快出来，他终于直到什么叫色令智昏什么叫精虫上脑，他妈的脑子里全是过电的感觉，一波一波的，就是不够，他不满，他快死了。

“嘎子…你快点儿…”他妥协了，微微侧过一点脸，软下声音去叫他。

阿云嘎的眉目锋利，眼廓坚毅，微微一笑的时候，笑纹的曲线温和而又成熟，显得人畜无害，就像他现在的轻柔的语调，吐露出一些让人想骂出声的话：“伏特加哪儿来的？”

郑云龙真要哭了，他扬起下巴索吻，阿云嘎却微微退了一点儿，大有你不回答我现在就走了的架势。

“大飞…大飞在上海的时候给我塞箱子里的。”

在床上提另外一个男人显然不是什么好的做法，郑云龙的脑袋里一团浆糊，阿云嘎却敏锐的像头狼。

巨大的性器狠狠的插入，破开云霄，带着点儿凌烈的怒意。

太他妈疼了。郑云龙的脖子扬起，痛呼卡在喉咙口，眼泪水顺着面颊滑落，留在下巴的位置将要坠亡。

天鹅扬起了脆弱的脖颈，狼毫不犹豫的下口舔舐。疼痛是馈赠、欲望是枷锁、眼泪是碎裂的珍品最后的喃喃自语。

热且烫的硕大的器官，在他后面的跳动，郑云龙几乎能感受到那个物体上的青筋，狠狠的撑开他，液体搅缠在他的后穴，疼痛和酸麻交织在一起，仿佛一个巨大的黑洞要把他吞没的一点不剩。

还不够。

郑云龙的头皮发麻。

他爱上了这股痛。

阿云嘎却像按了暂停一样，手指尖尖从腰线上滑来滑去，带着一点尖锐的痒疼：“刘令飞还是阿云嘎，嗯？你选了谁来着。”

他选了谁来着，他的脑袋是一团浆糊，手指尖冰凉，后面滚烫。那人还轻轻的动了动，像是挑衅又像是勾引他说出更浪荡的情话。

郑云龙抬眼，眉目上都是情欲的痕迹，像落到尘埃里的酒杯，烧灼着的伏特加。

“选你，选你，阿云嘎”郑云龙皱着眉软弱出声，顿了一下气不过又骂：“艹他妈的你行不行，不行老子干你”

阿云嘎的脸上微微扬起一个笑，汗滴从额头滑落，显然也是憋的很了：“你好好看看是谁干的谁”

大开大合的操弄，性器退到穴口又狠狠的刺入，翻出的软肉带着嫣红的颜色，润滑油发出噗嗤的声响，在一进一退之间，变成了灼热的岩浆，郑云龙剩下一丝丝理智被蒸发到外太空，情欲开花、喉咙求救、他的手撑起来，转过脸妄图求一点支撑，默契在这一刻显得珍贵，阿云嘎伏下身体掰过他的脸同他接吻，吻是安抚，吻也是禁锢。

吻更是下一场战斗的序幕。

阿云嘎狠狠的往前一顶，那个位置太折磨人，郑云龙的唇微微开合着，目光失去了焦距，空洞而孱弱，巨大的快感一瞬间炸开，他的喉咙里溢出支离破碎的乐曲，灼热的精液射在床上。

高潮过后的穴口抽搐，阿云嘎又动了几下，抽出来射在郑云龙的背脊上。

喘息如潮水翻涌。

两个人躺倒在床上。

比刚刚那一架打的还要费体力。

阿云嘎把摊在床上的大猫捞进自己的怀抱里，像是碎裂的瓷器又粘合在一起，只是身上的裂纹像刺青一样，狠绝的印刻着，郑云龙无神的看着暖黄色的灯光，身体的疲惫带来一点软软的舒适感，他歪头看向阿云嘎：

“我在上海没白呆。”

阿云嘎皱眉。

“我会做饭了，很好吃，而且一些小毛小病都能自己解决，还有修个水管我都成…充交通卡也会了…”

阿云嘎摸上他的手，修长的手指微微的有些颤抖，他的心疼来的突兀，只是潮水一样扑面而来。

十指相扣，阿云嘎转头笑，眼角的纹路全是温柔的光：

“今年，我就过来陪你。”

 

而隔壁，

蔡程昱在担忧中迷迷糊糊的睡过去。


End file.
